My What If Guy
by RedheadsLovePotters
Summary: Lily is in love with James, but she's dating Amos. She will never tell James that he is her What If Guy. Don't judge on summary please! rating just to be safe
1. He will never know

This is the first story that's all my own!! I do have a story I've written with LoveMica called "Metamorphagus and the Beast". I do not own anything that you can recognize from the wonderful novels written by JKR.

This chapter is very short, it just popped in my head and I decided to put it on the internet! I hope you like it! Please review!!

* * *

His name is James Potter.

And I'm in love with him.

I think he loves me too.

I'm not entirely sure.

"Hello, Love." I felt a soft, sweet kiss on my cheek from the browned haired boy who had just walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

That would be my boyfriend, Amos Diggory. We've been together for a year and a half.

I know, I know. 'I thought you loved James?' See, the thing is…I met Amos at the beginning of 4th year and thought he was completely adorable. James and I had been friends since we were tiny 1st years. I thought of him like my brother, there was no romantic feelings at all.

That was until the summer before 5th year. James and I spent a lot of time together, and trust me when I say we grew up that summer. No, we didn't 'do' anything. James and I seemed to mature, both physically and mentally. We had deep conversations that would last all night until the sun came up. Did I mention that he got really hot in those two months?

I started to develop feelings for James that I never had for anyone else. Without him in my life, I don't think I'd be complete. I started to see James as more than a best friend. He became my confidant, my protector and much more.

But…

I never told him. And he never showed me anything that made me think he felt the same.

When we came back to school, Amos greeted me at breakfast on the first day of classes.

He told me that he had been thinking of me all summer, and then he invited to the first Hogsmeade trip. I though it was a little soon, but what the heck? James wasn't going to ask me, and Amos is sure cute enough.

I had a great time with Amos, and we continued to see each other. James had other girls. They didn't last very long but that's just how James is.

It's the middle of 6th year and James and I are still best friends. Amos doesn't see James as a threat, he doesn't think he should. He's wrong. If James told me he wanted to be with me, I'd drop everything and be completely his.

I don't think he will though. James doesn't have the same feelings for me that I have for him. I'm happy with Amos, as of right now, so I stay with him.

I've just come to the realization that James is and will always be my 'What if?' guy.


	2. The Skirt Incident

I do not own HP at all!! This is just a little longer than the first chapter. This story is moving a little slow, but with school and everything it's hard to sit down a write.

Thank you to everyone who added me to their alert list and to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it! :D

* * *

A week before Christmas holidays, I was walking around Hogsmeade with James. I was buying for Amos, so I'd be meeting him later. Currently we were in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Oh Lily! Look at this!" exclaimed James.

"Hmm?" I answered, peeking around the corner of a shelf.

James was starring at the new broom that had just came out-the Dragonfly 600.

"Isn't it beautiful, Lils?"

I giggled, "I guess."

James seemed to be mesmerized by what I considered a cleaning supply that flew.

"Hello? James? Potter! Hey you!" I walked over a gave him a shove.

"Huh? Oh…sorry," he said sheepishly. He glanced at it longingly while walking away, and I knew I had to get him this. I'd have to bring down my budget for Amos, but I didn't know what to get him anyway so it's ok.

"James? I know what I'm getting him now, can you go make sure he doesn't come around here?"

"Yea, I'll see you later." James smiled at me and I had to almost catch myself because of how gorgeous he is. He left and I made sure that he was down the street before I snatched up the broom and went to pay for it. It was pretty expensive, but he's worth it to me.

I ended up getting Amos a broom care kit. He'll love it….it's the thought that counts anyway. Even if I had better thoughts for another guy.

I had all my bags shrunk so I could easily carry them and went to meet Amos and James in the Three Broomsticks. When I walked in, I saw them in a corner booth laughing.

"Lily!" they both yelled to me when I walked up to them. It always made me smile.

"Hey guys," I said as I scooted in next to Amos. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. We had a talk about kissing on the lips in front of James. I told him it was because I didn't want to make James feel uncomfortable.

We didn't stay long, the carriages were leaving for the school soon. We didn't mind because we were all sneaking out later to come back to dance.

* * *

All the Marauders, Amos, my best girl friend Marlene and I had all met up in the Prefect's bathroom to sneak out at 11. They made me and Mar use James' invisibility cloak so that if we got caught, us girls wouldn't get in trouble.

When we got to the Three Broomsticks, it was pretty packed. Instead of getting drinks first, we straight to the dance floor. Remus and Mar were dancing together, and Amos and I were together. Sirius, James and Peter easily found girls and soon we were all in a big group.

As I'm dancing with Amos, I look over at James and he has a blonde girl grinding on him. She has a blue tank top and a short denim skirt. I could tell she was very into him, and I didn't like it one bit.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" I yelled to Amos over the music.

"Ok Babe!"

I walked away towards the bathroom but never actually went it. I hid off in the corner and pulled my wand out. I pointed it at the girl that was all over James and whispered _Wingardium Leviosa_. Immediately, her skirt went straight up showing off her nasty gray panties.

I couldn't help but giggle, but as I walked back to Amos I put on a confused face.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I have no idea," he said with a laugh.

As I watched her run out of the room, I had a small smirk on my face. When I turned back around, I saw James' face. He didn't seem to find it very humorous, and he shook his head very subtly. I guess I messed up this time.


	3. Marlenes Mistake

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! and Mr, thanks for boosting my confidence by bugging me for an update:)**

**The chapters are getting increasly larger, I'm trying to put as much as I can. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

James glanced at me once more before he strode past to the bar.

"James, wait-" I tried, but he just kept walking.

"What's up with him?" Marlene asked me as Amos and I sat down at out table.

I just downed my drink and refused to look at her. I haven't told her, but she has always been suspicious. Amos looked at me curiously but knew he wouldn't get any answers. I sometimes got into these funks when James and I got into arguments. This was worse though because James didn't do anything wrong.

Remus, Sirius and Peter were all at the bar with James. By reading his lips, I could make out "I know she did it" and "don't know why".

Amos stood up. "I'm gonna get more drinks"

"No!" I said, a little too anxiously.

"Why not?"

"Uh…nothing. Go ahead." James had seen Amos stand up and they now seemed to be talking about Quidditch. Good James…

The second he was out of earshot, Marlene started on me.

"Lily, I'm not stupid."

"You're not?" I giggled.

"No, I'm not," she laughed and shoved me slightly as she scooted over to me. "I know that girls' skirt didn't go up on it's own."

"I bet Sirius and James had some kind of bet about her underwear or something…"

"Lily." She gave me a stern look.

"Ok! I did it. She only wanted to sleep with him, who knows what kind of bugs she has!"

"But why would you do that? You never care when Sirius sleeps with random girls. And James was just dancing with her-"

"For now! You don't know what they would have done later!"

"Why does it matter?! It's not like he's your boyfriend or something-" She stopped when my face cringed for a second. Oh crap…

"Oh my goodness. You do like him, I knew it! Why haven't you told me?"

I said quickly and quietly, "I don't. You don't know what you're talking about."

I stood up and was about to walk away when I heard Marlene say a spell. The music changed almost immediately.

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if_

_We missed out on each other now._

"Marlene change it now!" The music was whatever I was feeling about James! I'm gonna end up killing her one day.

"Admit it, and I'll fix it!"

"I. Do not. Like James."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire…" She taunted as the music changed again.

_Should I give up,_

_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

_Or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there_

_Should I give up,_

_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

I turned away from her and tried to push my way out. I could see James looking at me with so much confusion that he looked like Peter during Potions class. The other boys were helping Madam Rosmerta find out what was going on with the music. As I got closer to the door, it changed again.

_Cause when I'm with him __I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

I knew that Marlene and James were coming after me, but I couldn't stop. I had to get out of there before I broke down. Having these feelings shoved in my face was the worst thing that could happen to me right then. Having it put out there for everyone else to see too…that put me over the edge.

I got out the door and tried to walk down the street. I ended up leaning against the wall and sliding down to a sitting position. I heard the music change again as James and Marlene slammed through the door.

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know _

I was already crying, and the last song made me fall to pieces. Marlene realized that she hadn't turned the spell off in a hurry to catch up to me. She quickly did and knelt down next to me. She began rubbing my back and whispering to me how sorry she was.

Realization hit James as he stood watching me cry. He slowly backed away as the rest of our group came out onto the street.

"Lily! What's wrong?!" Amos sounded so worried about me that it made me cry harder.

"She um…tripped! And she twisted her ankle. Come on Lily, let's get you to bed…" Marlene pulled me up and put my arm around her shoulders. "Limp!" she hissed at me.

"Let me take her," Amos came over to carry me.

"I got her, she's not that heavy." Marlene knew that Amos holding me would just make it worse, and this _was_ all her fault.

We got back to the castle, although a lot slower than when we left it. I had to try me hardest to stop crying as to not alert anyone. Amos, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all talking about school the next day. James and Marlene just kept quiet the whole time.

As soon I got to my room, I crawled in my bed and passed out.


End file.
